


i.d.f.c*ON HOLD*

by AngelNovak



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: Eric is the one to save Tris from Peter, Al, and Drew but when the attack is way more severe than they thought can her move on or will she crumble under her own minds torments?Chapter titles are song titles that inspired said chapters also I suck at summary's but I've always liked Eric better than Four and thought why the hell not and BAM this was created, enjoy!!!





	1. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of them want to use you  
> Some of them want to get used by you  
> Some of them want to abuse you  
> Some of them want to be abused.  
> ~Marilyn Manson

_"They found his body at the bottom of the Chasm."_

Her words ring through my head, mocking me, reminding me that one fuck up will have Eric or Max throwing me to the bottom as well. I don't want to overthrow the system I just want to survive I don't- Someone grabs my mouth and starts pulling me to the Chasm. "Grab her and keep her quiet." Peter's voice is loud in the quiet hallway.

I fight more and they just tighten their grip before I'm slammed into a wall my ears ring with the force my head hit the wall with. "You think you're so fucking special, going through the ranks." He growls and starts ripping my pants open. "Hey man, you said we were just gonna scare her." Al really? "Yeah, but if they're getting some of her I might as well before they discard her themselves." I try to scream and bite down at the hand across my mouth only to have my head roughly pulled back and shoved back into the wall.

"Be a good girl and take it or we'll do so much worse." I struggle as Peter spreads my legs and wraps a hand around my throat. I struggle to breathe as he lifts me up and shoves me against the wall. "It shouldn't hurt too bad stiff, given how high you are in rankings I can tell they've had their fun with you more than once." He manages to pull his cock out and rub it against me as I use my free arm to scratch at him.

He growls as he staggers back I go to make a break for it only for him to grab me as swing me back into the wall, pressing my face into it he hisses in my ear. "Y'know I was gonna make this easy, but now I think I should share right boys?" Drew snickers as he palms himself through his pants. "Definitely, sharing is caring y'know." Peter crosses my hands behind my back as he kicks my legs apart and forces my face more into the wall.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this."

He snickers as he slams into me roughly, tearing something inside me I let out a silent scream. "Shit stiff, if I knew you were this tight I would have gone after you sooner." He wraps my hair in a fist and yanks my head back and runs a tongue up my ear. "You like that stuff, love my cock shoving into you like this, I bet I could do this for days and you'd never be satisfied." He bites roughly into my neck as he goes harder and faster, my skin scraping against the stone wall in front of me.

Please end soon, please.

"What about her ass?" It's Drew talking. Peter stops and pulls out only to spin me around and pick me up. "Wrap your legs around my waist or were both gonna fuck your ass at the same time." I comply hoping that it will end sooner this way, be less painful. "Go right ahead." He goes back to sucking at my neck and I instinctually try to jerk away. I can feel Drew behind me rubbing his dick between my ass cheeks.

The scream I let out rings in my ears as he roughly just plows into my ass, not stopping for a moment as he tears my insides apart. I can feel the blood running down my legs. "Shit keeps her quiet, I won't last long, she's so tight." Their thrusts start getting sloppy as they pant in my ears. "We're gonna fill you up stiff. Gonna breed you like the bitch you are." Peter pants in my ear as his gip tightens and he slams into me. "So. Good. FUCK!" They both growl as they fill me up, not slowing or stopping until their completely spent.

I'm so tired I don't notice Al yelp or Drew trying to get away until I'm dropped suddenly. "We were just showing this bitch her place!" Peter sounds terrified as I try to crawl away only for the pain to shoot through my body again. I can't even let out a whimper as I'm lifted into tattooed arms my world goes black.


	2. I act like I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath and knowledge that Eric is the one that saved her.

I wake up to screaming in a dark room, in a bed that isn't mine and for a moment I'm fine, until my whole body aches and I hear what the yelling is about. "-n't give a shit what you think Four! She's safer here now go get the god damn doctor!" Eric? I must have said his name out loud because a few seconds later he's handing me a glass and some pills.

I shake my head and back away from him as he kneels down in front of me. "Take this stiff, your gonna need it for the pain." His use of the word stiff makes it all come back to me and I scream trying to get away from him. His jaw clenches but he just starts backing away with his hands in the air; water and pills left on the nightstand. "Okay, do you know where you are Tris?"

I look around and take in my surroundings, I'm in a bedroom that has a file cabinet in one corner and a lamp with a chair beside it in the other. On the opposite wall, there is a bookshelf filled to the brim. I attempt to get up to go look when I'm painfully reminded what had happened. I see the pills and cup in my face again and sigh before grabbing both. "thank you." It's so weak I'm surprised that he heard me. "yeah."

I wait for the medicine to take effect before getting up to go the bookshelf. I skim my fingers across some of the spines before turning back to Eric who is leaning against the doorway. "Erudite born?" Instead of lecturing me about bringing up his previous faction he just nods as I continue to look through his books. "I can see you wanna ask something, nows your chance." I consider him before sighing. "Why did you save me? What do you want exactly?" His jaw clenches and he sighs deeply a few times before answering. "I had a sister, we both transferred here from Erudite." He has a sister? I've never seen her. I'm about to ask where she is when it hits me.

"Nobody found her." He nods, "Not until the next morning when she was so banged up from the rape then the drop down the chasm that she couldn't be recognized." I want to go over and squeeze his hand, but I know he wouldn't appreciate it. He's more the 'suffer in silence' type anyway. Instead, I just smile sadly and mumble out an 'I'm sorry' before going back to the bookshelf.

I get the courage to ask something else when Four and someone else shows up. "This is Dr. Lee she is gonna look at you and see how bad it is." I can do nothing but nod as she has me lay back down on the bed. "Can you both please leave, it will only take a few moments." They both nod before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause I'm tired it's 4 am so here you go

She's quick about it, making sure there are no broken bones and that the bruises aren't too severe before she moves to the part I was dreading. "I know you don't want to dear, but we have to make sure that you are OK." I sigh and nod and she motions for me to undress. I only hesitate for a moment before shredding my layers.

She's quick about it but that doesn't make it any less uncomfortable. Laying back she does the less stressful ones making sure my hipbones weren't disconnected or anything. It's ok at first but when she starts to check me internally I scream and rush away from her, huddling in a corner with my arms over my head.

_'It shouldn't hurt too bad stiff, given how high you are in rankings I can tell they've had their fun with you more than once.'_

It rings in my ears and makes me deaf to the world around me. There are murmurs but nothing else gets through. When a hand touches my wrist I lunge for the person and end up having a hand around their throat. As I meet their eyes there not the dead brown of Peter but the gunmetal blue of Eric's eyes. I freeze and realize I attacked him, naked, and am still straddling his waist.

I quickly disentangle from him and grab the closest shirt to me, I can tell from the way it dwarfs me that it's his and not mine. "Your OK Tris, you're in my apartment remember?" I meet his eyes again and realize that he's not angry at me for attacking him. It calms me down and I nod at him and as he nods in return he gets up to leave when I grab a hold of his arm.

"They can't get you here, one is dead anyway." I continue to shake my head and he sighs before sitting behind me on the bed with an arm wrapped around my middle. "Are you sure you're ok with him being in here during this?" I bite my lip before nodding and she starts her examination again. The entire time Eric has his head buried into my neck, his breathing calming my own.

I don't even notice her finishing.

"You have some internal bleeding from the stretch but it's not anything you'll need surgery for." She turns to Eric. "She needs to stay here for two weeks, be sure to clear out your spare bedroom before I get back with her stuff." I feel him nod against my shoulder. When she closes the door behind her I relax into him and just give myself a moment to feel safe in his arms.

"are you ok?" It's whispered into my shoulder and is barely audible over the blood rushing in my ears. I just nod and relax into him for a while.


	4. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of history between Eric and Tris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You seem to replace  
> Your brain with your heart  
> You take things so hard  
> And then you fall apart  
> ~Melanie Martinez

_He holds his hand out for me to grab, helping me to not fall down the rocks. "Slow down puppy, I have shorter legs than you do." Snickering he just picks me up and carries me across the rubble around us. "Yes well, if you weren't so damn short you wouldn't have this problem now would you kitten?" I try to kick him in the leg but can't reach so I go for struggling against his hold, all that does is cause him to laugh and grab my ass with one hand and legs with the other._

_I'm so glad he can't see my blush._

_He puts me down as we reach the end of the house. "Someone's feisty today." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I'm not selfless enough for Abnigation it's the third time this week I've gotten a lecture on 'selfish behavior' from my father. My mom just smiles encouragingly at me so she's not as mad as he is but still." He snorts at my explanation and all I can do is glare at him. "Don't be an ass Eric this is an actual issue for me!" He just laughs louder before suddenly stopping._

_"You just called me by my first name, I must really be in trouble." My glare intensifies at his smirk. "Be a good boy puppy, this is a serious problem! What if I never fit in with any faction least of all the one I'm born into?" He sighs and pulls me into his chest. "Look, you got two years to think about this, don't worry just yet. Give it time you might develop some trait from one of the factions." He holds my face in his hands and forces me to look into his eyes._

_"Don't let anyone influence your decision kitten, not me not your parents or faction leaders. This is your decision, don't fuck it up you can't take this one back." I nod and hold onto his wrists. "Ok puppy."_

"Puppy?" He jumps at the nickname and his head shoots up so fast I think I hear a crack. "Are we ever going to talk about it or is it something we'll just pretend didn't happen?" He stares at me for a moment and blinks before all emotion but amusement flashes in his eyes. He smirks at me and I just shake my head and get up before he can even answer. He growls as I open the front door just for him to come up behind me and slam it shut. "The situation is different Tris, we were kids, we can't be that anymore."

I can feel his angry breath across my neck and huff in frustration before turning and trying to punch him in the gut. He easily catches it before picking me up by both my wrists I just glare at him from under my lashes. "You don't understand-" "Then explain it to me don't just say 'you cant understand' and expect me to accept that sort of answer!" I head but him and when he drops me I run for the kitchen.

"Eric Cutler." If looks could kill, "It's not your place to question your leaders initiate!" I regard him carefully before deciding that he won't actually hurt me at the moment. "It's not your place to be a gigantic prig that feels the need to show us all that you're better than Four."

He freezes and his face goes blank but his eyes burn like he wants to skin me alive and hang me by said skin over the chasm. "Goodbye Eric." I quickly walk around him but I feel his eyes following me the entire way.


	5. Love the Way you Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High off of love  
> Drunk from my hate  
> It's like I'm huffing paint  
> And I love it the more that I suffer  
> I suffocate  
> And right before I'm about to drown  
> She resuscitates me  
> She fucking hates me  
> And I love it  
> Wait  
> Where you going  
> I'm leaving you  
> No you ain't  
> Come back
> 
> ~A Skylight Drive (Cover)

In a week it went from bad to worse. More screaming matches during training, some get so intense that they have bled into the dining hall a few times. Random little things getting me in trouble (not beating Chris to death and nearly beating Peter to it) talking to Four that ended up in another argument that turned into yelling him about acting like a jealous boyfriend in the dorms.

He's a mess.

Looking at the punching bag sway I feel someone watching me. "I don't want to talk about it Four." I hear a scoff, which is a sound I've definitely never heard him make. I turn to him only for it to be Eric watching with amusement on his face and anger in his eyes. "I'm almost offended that you think I'm Four, almost." I roll my eyes and go back to what I was doing. "Your posture is sloppy and you have the disadvantage of being smaller than everyone else."

He forces my back straight and moves my shoulders so I appear to be slightly bigger than I am. I feel his hand go to my throat and automatically start to fight him. He chuckles and holds me tight to him making it nearly impossible to breath least of all move. I feel him walking backward and dragging me with him. "Fighting a dummy is all fun and good, if you would be fighting people standing sitll." He lets me go and I nearly stumble to the ground. "But it's not gonna prepare you for fighting someone _moving_."

He throws a punch and I dodge it only to have him kick my legs from under me. "See what I mean?" I quickly get up before he can get another kick in just in time for him to grab my arm and twist it behind my back. "Rule number one, don't underestimate your enemy, you never know what they're capable of." He lets me go and I quickly turn to face him.

We keep at it for an hour maybe two and each time he manages to get me to the ground he tells me another stupid rule. I growl in frustration when he gets me again before grabbing a hold of his shirt and taking him down with me this time. He seems surprised as I quickly roll us over and get a hand around his throat the other holding onto the one he has at mine.

Something passes through his eyes before he shoots up gripping my hair between his fingers and latches his teeth onto my neck. I can't help the yelp as he rolls over and sucks hard on the hollow of my throat. I get a fistful of his hair and rip him off me only to pull him back down slamming his lips to mine. This isn't like the one before he left for the choosing ceremony, it's vicious with teeth biting lips and tongues tangling in an aggressive fight for control.

I take advantage of his distraction to knee him in the stomach and even though he breaks away he doesn't let go just pick me up and slams me back down into the mat knocking the wind from my lungs and taking it into his own I whimper at his violence but can't stop him. Well, I could, but I don't think I want too.

A sharp tug on his hair gets a hand on my thigh helping to wrap it around his waist and growl from him as he attempts to suck my soul through my throat. "My kitten..." I hear a voice in the back of my head that sound suspiciously like Christina's saying 'BAD IDEA' but I only tug a little too hard on his hair when I hear footsteps. He freezes for only a moment before helping me up and getting us in a position that makes it look like we were training.

"Whats going on here?" I look into Four's blue eyes and notice him staring at my neck. "Just a little extra training number boy, fighting a dummy only gets people so far." Eric narrows his eyes before smirking and letting me go. "Don't worry Four, I don't bite." I snort involuntarily and Christina gives me a look. "Later." She pulls me into a half hug. "You are to give me every detail before bed tonight." "Yes mother."


End file.
